


the place

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: This is what Christmas should be like, Jiyong thinks.





	the place

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted a fix-it fic. Please do give this one a pass if you'd rather not read about anything involving SH's case (mild mentions are involved, here).

 

It’s been a while since they’ve gotten together like this.

Seems only fitting that they’d meet once again during Christmas, Jiyong thinks. It’s not the day of, nor is it the eve—they’d decided to meet up at Jaeduck’s place a week before instead, knowing they’d each be far too busy on the actual day. His ever-social flatmate would be out for the night, Jaeduck had explained when he’d invited them over, and he’d love to catch up with them again.

“It’s been too long,” he’d said over the phone, voice warm, and Jiyong had suddenly and acutely missed him and the others, and had agreed to come over. Seungjae would be at a friend’s house for a play-date anyway, and he’d be free to just head out for a few hours. Sit and chat, have a drink.

Now, he leans back in his seat, taking a sip from his glass of port. It’s a nice one, Jaeduck had brought it back from his trip to France. Jiyong’s fingers absently play with the stuffed lion toy next to him on the couch as he glances around the room.

Jaejin’s sitting on the floor, laughing as the two puppies bound around him, tails wagging, eager to play with him. He’s always been the easiest to please, Jiyong thinks. Just need the simple things.

Across the room, Jiwon and Jaeduck sit at the bar counter, shoulders pressed together as they lean in close. Their proximity speaks volumes as to how close they’ve always been. Jiyong knows they hadn’t talked as much once the group split the first time, but the two of them continue to gravitate towards each other, even now. Jiyong watches the way Jaeduck’s eyes curve into a smile when he reads out the little Christmas letters he’d gotten from his numerous nieces and nephews, and the way Jiwon marvels over them, looking almost a little wishful.

Jiyong’s certain they’d be wonderful with Seungjae. Perhaps, after Christmas, once the new year has come in, they could come over.

Beside him, Suwon slumps against the cushions, and plays with his phone idly. He’d been talkative enough earlier, when Jaeduck had prodded him into telling the story about how he’d been coaxed into getting his ears pierced in Japan. Now, he feels a little muted. Like there’s something he wants to say, but he just doesn’t want to say it.

Jiyong thinks he knows what it is.

“You trying to text him again?” Jiyong murmurs, and Suwon glances up, his big eyes meeting Jiyong’s, expression ever honest, ever open. Suwon can’t ever hide anything from the rest of them. “He didn’t answer mine.”

Suwon holds up his phone loosely, before dropping his arm. “Nothing yet,” he says, lip curling a little. “Don’t think he’s replied anyone else either.”

It’s odd, really. Jiyong’s used to being the one who never shows.

There’s an absence in the room that’s much too jarring to ignore.

“Maybe someone should try calling him again.” Suwon shrugs. “Or, maybe not. I don’t know. Maybe he wants to be left alone.”

“Sunghoon? Alone during Christmas?” Jaejin shakes his head. “He’d hate it.”

Jiyong’s inclined to believe him, since him and Sunghoon had spoken the most during the long hiatus, after all. “So, call him again,” Suwon says. “He might pick up if it’s from you.”

“He’s not answering,” Jaejin says, sounding a little disappointed.

There’s a clink of a glass being set on the counter. “I met up with him last week,” Jiwon says, expression unreadable. “It’s... they’ve started with some trial, over where things happened.” His voice is full of concern. “I couldn’t really do anything other than tell him we’d be here for him. I don’t know if it’s enough.”

“Jiwon-hyung,” Jaeduck says, voice soft. “He’ll be okay.” He’s the only one who hasn’t really said anything about Sunghoon not showing up tonight, even though he’d been the one to invite everyone. “Just trust him.”

“Of course I trust him,” Jiwon says, almost a little affronted. “I just... you know him. He’s had to go through this sort of shit before.”

“We know.” Jaeduck runs a finger over the edge of his glass. “He told me—when I called, he said that he didn’t think he’d come. Not that he couldn’t make it. He just didn’t want to.”

We trust him, the words go unsaid, but does he trust us?

Jaeduck rubs at his cheek with the back of his hand, biting his lip. As much as Jiyong’s younger, he’s always thought that Jaeduck had needed the most protecting out of them all. Him, and Sunghoon too, despite what he says what he needs.

“He’ll be okay,” Suwon echoes, and he picks up one of the puppies, hugging it to his chest. All of them seem to need a little convincing of their own. “We’ll try again after dinner, yeah?”

They sit down around the table that Jaejin and Suwon carry out from the kitchen. “It’s real food,” Jiwon exclaims, “fuck yes.” It’s good, too. Rice and meat and wraps, and just enough beer to keep them sated.

They chat, they catch up more, they trade more stories and tell terrible jokes. It feels like the old days again. Except.

Except, except, except.

Ten o’clock rolls around quick. Jiyong hadn’t realised how quickly the time would fly, but it supposes it always does with good friends, no matter how long you’ve been apart. He wonders if he should get going sooner or later. Seungjae will be back, and he’ll want his bedtime story. And the rest of them are looking a little run-down too, having just returned from trips all over, from work all the way up to the holidays.

Jaeduck raises his glass as they’re all seated around the living room again, Jiyong at the counter next to Jiwon, Jaejin on the couch, and Jaeduck leaning against Suwon on the carpet. “To old times,” he says, the smile on his face not entirely reaching his eyes, “and to now, despite the way it is.”

Just as the rest of them follow suit with their glasses, there’s the familiar chime of a doorbell, and the dogs immediately begin to bark, running to the door.

Jiyong glances at the rest of them, who suddenly look hopeful, and Jaeduck scrambles up to get the door.

His heart’s in his throat when the door opens, and the first thing Jaeduck says is, “Jiwon-hyung’s going to beat you for not answering your phone.”

“Sorry,” comes Sunghoon’s voice meekly, and everyone just looks at him as he walks in. “Sorry,” he repeats, eyes dropping as he stands before them, and Jiyong knows he’s not apologising for the missed calls or texts. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up,” Jiwon says, and he gets up to tug Sunghoon into a hug, letting Sunghoon tuck his face against Jiwon’s shoulder. “You’re such an idiot. I told you. I told you we’re here.”

“I know,” Sunghoon whispers, and he lets go, before Jaeduck comes over to hug him too, ruffling his hair. “Aw, come on, don’t cry, hyung.”

“I’m not crying, shut up!”

“You are,” Suwon says immediately, “don’t lie.”

“Stop the bullying,” Jaeduck protests, wiping at his eyes, and Sunghoon cracks a smile, looking brighter than Jiyong’s seen him in days, weeks, months. He still looks tired, though. Tired and wired and just about ready to drop at any moment.

Still, he’s here. He came, and it means something.

It means the world.

“Have you eaten?” Jaejin immediately goes, padding over to tug at Sunghoon’s sleeve, “come and eat, there’s food.”

“Not really that hungry—”

“You’re eating,” Jaejin says firmly, and that’s that.

They all crowd around Sunghoon as he balances a plate on his knee, and sips at a glass of water. It’s quiet and a little awkward for a moment. Nobody really knows what to say as they look at him, take him in. Jiyong’s not sure if it’s even his place to say anything.

Then, Suwon says, “You know, you have to show up or I’ll be outnumbered by these assholes every single time.”

Jiwon narrows his eyes, on the verge of swearing, but Sunghoon laughs, breaking the awkward tension. “Gotta represent the Whitekies, huh?” Sunghoon says, nudging Suwon’s knee with his own. “I’ll try not to leave you alone anymore,” he adds, voice softer. “I promise.”

“I know,” Suwon says, and he leans over, wrapping an arm around Sunghoon, rubbing at his shoulder. “We can’t do it without you, you know.”

“You’re important to us,” Jiwon says. “Like I told you. So, don’t shut us out anymore, okay?”

“Let us be there for you.” Jiyong meets Sunghoon’s eyes. “All of us.”

Sunghoon blinks rapidly, before showing them a wobbly smile. “Okay,” he says, and it’s like something’s given way. Like maybe, just maybe, Sunghoon will let them help him with this, like Sunghoon won’t take the entire burden upon his own shoulders. “Okay.”

Once more, Jaeduck raises his glass, but this time he goes, “To family.”

To family. To parents they’ve lost, to siblings they’ve left behind. To the ones who stayed, and the friends of the same mind. To their kids, Jiyong thinks, and the ones close to their hearts. To being together, even though they’re apart.

“To family,” they echo, and six glasses clink together.

As the snow falls outside, Jiyong settles in to the sound of Sunghoon exclaiming in surprise over some story that Jiwon and Suwon are now repeating happily, and the sound of Jaejin teasing Jaeduck over something, and the sound of the dogs pattering across the floor. The cars outside, the soft sound of music playing from the speakers. The warmth and the lightness that covers them, and covers him.

This is what Christmas is supposed to be like, Jiyong thinks. Just like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope our boys have a wonderful, happy christmas this year. 
> 
> -
> 
> title from [dlj - the place (w/ j'san)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boTOA3uiZNM) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
